


Marvel the Moon Guardain - the Judge (PHOTO EDIT)

by GoldenMoon_42



Series: Izzy's IronStrange Bingo 2019 [12]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Carol Danvers is Yukito Tsukishiro, Carol is Yue, Discord: IronStrange Haven, IronStrange Bingo 2019, M/M, Marvel as Yue, photo edit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenMoon_42/pseuds/GoldenMoon_42
Summary: IronStrange Bingo Square: Carol DanversIronStrange Weekly Challenge: Awake/Wake UpCarol Danvers didn't exist until five years ago. Who is she?Photo Edit





	Marvel the Moon Guardain - the Judge (PHOTO EDIT)

**Author's Note:**

> IronStrange Bingo Square: Carol Danvers  
> IronStrange Weekly Challenge: Awake/Wake Up
> 
> This is part of the CardCaptor Sakura AU.
> 
> This is a photo edit.

CardCaptor Sakura AU

Carol Danvers is Rhodey’s best friend and Tony’s crush. Carol loves to eat food and is always ready to help and have fun. What everyone doesn’t know, even Carol is that Carol didn’t exist until five years ago. Carol doesn’t know that she’s the false form of Marvel, the other Guardian of the Clow Cards along with Friday. Marvel is the Judge who decides which of the candidates, Stephen or Tony, are the best fit to become master of the Cards and of the Guardians.

Marvel’s powers are from the Moon while Friday’s is from the Sun. Marvel has stayed asleep deep in slumber until Tony caught the final Card and their powers came back to them. As Tony collected the Cards, the mysterious form/power of Marvel begins to haunt him. Carol remains confused having no clue what is happening until she is knocked unconscious by Stephen. The moment Marvel woke up from their slumber, the Final Judgement had begun. Who will become the next Master of the Clow Cards?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!!! Kudos and Comments give me life!!!!
> 
>   
> Find me on tumblr [here](https://music-is-the-voice-of-the-soul.tumblr.com) .


End file.
